Our Love Gave Me Wings (DestielSabriel High School AU)
by Jodidanielle00
Summary: Dean and Sam are new at school when Sam decides to bring home a new friend who changes there lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I will have updates all the time. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1- New town, new school, new house, new everything. Only same family and same car. I don't usually have time to talk to new people so really, all I have is my car and my brother. My dad, well he's always out of town doing God knows what. He leaves me to take care of my little brother who I love with all my heart, but he gets annoying. He's 11 while I'm 15 and he's always brings home new friends which gets even more annoying then he does.

"Dean! I'm leaving I'll be back in a few weeks and if I'm not Ellen will come check on you guys." Screams my dad as he heads out the door. He didn't even say bye to Sammy.

"Love you too." I mutter as I walk into Sammy's room.

"WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW WATER ON YOU." I have tried 5 times to wake the kid up and he keeps saying 5 more minutes.

"I'm only getting up because I feel like you would actually do that." He says with a smirk.

"Shut up and get ready we are going to be late."

For some reason I was anxious for school to start. I just felt like maybe, something might happen today. But I was wrong. The day went by as I'm the new kid and everyone thinks I'm a freak.

"Sammy let's go."

"I have to wait for Gabriel!"

Great another friend I have to deal with.

"Hey, Dean. I heard he has an older brother, you know, if you guys wanted to hang out."

"Unless this guy shows up in the next 5 min-"

I was cut of by a boy around Sammy's age, he must've been Gabriel.

"Oh, well aren't you attractive." He smirks."I'm Gabriel."

"Sorry kid, I'm too old for you." I say smirking back.

"Hm I still have an older brother though." He says pointing over to a boy reading a book. He must've heard Gabriel as he looked up with wide eyes.

Let me just say, Oh My God he was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes and dark brown hair I could stare at all- wait what am I saying. I,Dean Winchester does not call guys gorgeous. But this one was. He was perfect.

I walk over to him and put my hand out "Hey, I'm Dean."

"I know you. My friend wouldn't stop staring at you. She kept saying'OMG That guy is so hot.' She likes to stare at guys a lot. I'm Castiel by the way."

"Haha I highly doubt she was staring at me, while there are much better things to see." I say, implying his attractiveness. (If that's a word)

"Well anyways, why don't you and Gabriel come over to Sammy and I's place?" I say as I mess up Sammy's hair.

"Sounds good. C'mon Gabe." Gabe and Sam kept staring at each other the whole car ride. I had to say, they would be adorable together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The car ride was mostly silent, if anything there was a little small talk between me and Castiel. The boys were to busy staring or whatever. As we approached my house, Cas started collecting his stuff. "Hey, Dean?" He is basically whispering.

I look up at him. "Yea Cas?" "Cas?" He replied confused.

"Oh sorry, I mean if you don't like-"

"No, Dean it's fine. I'm quite fond of it actually."

"So anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um, it could wait till we get inside."

I pulled up into our driveway and Sam and Gabe run into the house straight to Sam's

room.

"Would you rather go into the living room or my room?" I look into his bright blue eyes and smile at the glimpse of them.

"Either, whichever is fine with you."

"Living room it is then." "Hey Cas. What do you sy we ditch homework and watch a movie?" Smirking, I throw Mean Girls at him. "So, how about it?"

Cas stares at me and smiles, God, that smile could light up a room. "Definitely"

"I'm just going to check in on Sammy, I'll be right back."

I walk up the stairs and open Sam's door. I look in and Sam and Gabe are literally an inch away from each other's faces.

"Wow guys sorry for interupting. Okay, I'm freaked out now. Bye." I left the room with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- ~Sam's POV~ Wait! No Dean. Ugh..." Great, Dean always interrupts whatever I'm doing. And it's always at the wrong time. I look at Gabe.

"Well now our brothers probably think we're dating." I let out a light sigh.

"Don't think to much about it Sammy, live a little. So what, they think we're dating, I was going to ask you anyway so it's not a huge deal."

My cheeks go red and I just stare at him, then respond "Well whenever you decide to ask, the answers yes." Wait, what did I just say. I'm not gay! Or am I? No Sam, you like girls. But Gabriel is so perfect. Whatever, I just know I like him.

"Good to hear that Sammy." He smiles.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go see if Cas and Dean are kissing yet. I'll bet you 20 dollars that they will by next week."

"You're so on." He says with a smirk.

I head downstairs and see Cas and Dean just talking, nothing else. I was somewhat disappointed that Gabe might actually win this bet.

"So were they making out?" Gabe asked anxiously.

"They were only talking."

"Hmm maybe I'll win this bet"

" Maybe. But eventually they will kiss."

"Wait is your brother gay?"

"Um I don't really know. He seems interested in Cas though."

"Oh,Cas is gay. I'm going to say that he likes your brother, a lot because I know how he acts around people when he likes them."

~Dean's POV~

"Wait, Dean. Before we watch the movie can we talk?"

"Yea sure." I look at him as he obviously wants to tell me something.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 15, and you are?" I ask.

"16, I've always been a little older because I missed the cut off."

"Umm," he continues "Do you like school?"

"Well it's a lot of pressure and I hate school work but I guess overall it's okay. Do you?"

"Same as you."

"And also, Dean? Thanks for letting me and my brother come over, I don't have many friends and just thanks." He smiles. Oh god, that smile.

"It's not a problem at all. I enjoy talking to you."


End file.
